1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a release module and a computer housing using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical computer housing includes a main body and a panel positioned on the main body to prevent dust and light from entering the computer housing. A plurality of hooks is formed on an inner side of the panel. A latch protrusion is formed on an end of each hook. A plurality of latch holes is defined in the main body to engage the hooks.
During assembly, the hooks of the panel align with the latch holes of the main body, and external force applied to the panel impels the hooks into the latch holes of the main body. The latch protrusions of the hooks of the panel abut edges of the latch holes of the main body, fixing the panel thereto.
Detachment of the panel from the front of the main body requires external force to eject the latch protrusions of the panel out of the latch holes of the main body one by one, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.